LAS PRINCESAS DE PIEDRA
by pulgarcita
Summary: un tipico cuento de hadas o almenos eso es lo que yo siento, por favor leanlo y espero sus Rewiew


* * *

Hola soy Pulgarcita tratando de incursionar dentro de los fanfics de Inuyasha. Esta historia casi nada tiene que ver con la original y solo utilizo los personajes espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios.

Antes de empezar con el Fic.

Estos son los Reinos

Diamante. Reino de donde son originarias las princesas de piedra, incluida Kagome, es el reino del comercio, de ahí es su riqueza famoso por su tradicional feria.

Rubí: un reino bastante tranquilo y acogedor no tiene muchos problemas y sobresale por las hermosas plantas de la Reina, nuestro protagonista masculino el príncipe Inuyasha es de este reino, por algo le desagrada estar mucho tiempo en el.

Platina: Reino que se caracteriza por ser el productor de guerreros, espadachines, magos, monjes etc, no es que los otros pueblos no tengan alguna persona dedicada a esto pero de Platina casi siempre son lo mejores. Cierto de aquí es una persona que no le simpatiza al príncipe Inuyasha.

Verdina.....sin comentarios.

* * *

LAS PRINCESA DE PIEDRA

CAPITULO I "LA TRASFORMACION"

Cuenta la historia que había una vez en un lejano reino, el reino de Diamante un enorme castillo donde gobernaban un buen rey junto con su bondadosa y bella esposa, ellos eran muy felices y su pueblo lo sentía hacia falta que los reyes de Diamante tuvieran un hijo que alegrara el castillo con sus juegos infantiles.

Pues la espera no fue muy larga porque en menos de lo que la gente podía reverencia el Rey y su esposa ya eran padres de tres hermosas niñas a las que llamaron. Midoriko, Kikyo y Kagome. Pero no todo resulto feliz para el reino repentinamente pareciera que las desgracias se apoderaban del Reino la Reina falleció y el Rey Kayewaki había prohibido terminantemente por una razón que solo él y seguramente su difunta esposa conocían que sus hija volvieran a salir más allá de las puertas del castillo.

Por supuesto que la situación que se vivía en Diamante termino por hacer que la gente comenzara a hacer comentarios al respecto, que las cosas no siempre fueron asi, alguna que otra comentaba que el rey salía con sus tres hijas a presumirlas por todo el pueblo que le debía pleitesía hasta más allá de la comarca, por lo que la situación de tenerlas apartadas debía tener una razón muy poderosa.

En realidad todo aquello de mantener encerradas a sus hijas había comenzado poco antes de que su esposa muriera y eso era otro chisme entre los pueblerinos que estaban convencidos de que el mito de que la vieja bruja Kaede había maldecido a las princesas de diamante era verdad.

Y asi las tres princesas de diamante veían pasar los días que resultaban igual de monótonos siempre, llegaban muy temprano a desayunar mientras esperaban que su padre bajara a hacerlo junto con ellas y después terminaban encerrándose en la biblioteca a leer libros o a soñar como seria conocer el mundo, fuera de las paredes del castillo de Diamante quizás solo tal vez un poco Midoriko tenia vagos recuerdos de ella caminando de la mano de sus padres paseando por las calles de la plaza en tiempo de la fiesta nacional del reino de Diamante.

- Siéntate ya Midoriko, si papá entra por esa puerta y te ve haciendo esos ademanes va a molestarse mucho. _(Refunfuño Kikyo que no estaba de acuerdo en que su hermana mayor hiciera esos ademanes propios de un auténtico bufón de corte dedicado a alegrar por momentos la vida de la realeza)_

- Tu siempre... _(empezó por decir la princesa Midoriko, hasta que se escucho la dulce voz de su hermana menor llamar a su padre)_

- Papá _(grito la princesa Kagome, poniéndose de pie para recibir a su progenitor, y Midoriko y Kikyo, reverenciaron un poco por respeto a su padre)_

- Buenos días mis niñas saludo el rey a sus tres hijas. (_comenzado su camino de la entrada del comedor hacia su lugar justo al frente de aquella enorme mesa rectangular que tenia un excesivo espacio hacia la silla que le quedaba de frente)_

- Buenos días padre. _(Contestaron las princesas tomando asintió después de que su padre se encontraba ya sentado en el suyo)_

- Desayunemos mis niñas que tengo prisa iré a comprar algunas cosas al reino de Verdina, ¿les gustaría algo? _(pregunto y al instante tres sirvientas comenzaron a servir el desayuno)_

- Llévanos con usted padre por favor es muy aburrido estar siempre encerradas _(Rogó Kikyo a su padre aunque de antemano sabia la respuesta)_

- ¿Que hemos hablado al respecto Kikyo? (_pregunto el rey con una voz tranquila y llena de sabiduría a su hija)_

_- (La princesa Kikyo solo agacho la cabeza)_ Que es por nuestro bien. _(Dijo apenas audible sus hermanas la observaban sin dejar su desayuno)_

Durante el desayuno ninguno de los presentes volvió a decir palabra alguna, después de que terminaron el rey ordeno un carruaje y salió del castillo mientras las tres princesas lo observaban desde la ventana de la biblioteca estar por marcharse.

- No quiero encontrarme con ningún problema a mi regreso (_ordeno el rey Kayewaki con tono fuerte y de mando absoluto)_

- ¿Y que hacemos si sus hijas insisten en querer salir últimamente parece ser lo único que les interesa? _(pregunta un guardia con la cabeza abajo)_

- Si algo le pasa a mis hijas los haré responsables y los quemare vivos en la plaza del pueblo (Dijo el Rey al mismo tiempo que toma su lugar en el carruaje que lo llevaría a su destino)

El rey se había marchado por fin, las tres princesas suspiraron y cada una comenzó a buscar algún libro que leer, cuando por fin lo escogieron se sentaron en una pequeña mesa redonda y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Midoriko que había decidido leer otro libro de personas para entretener empezó a reclamarle a Kikyo.

- Por tu culpa no va a traernos nada, y decías que se iba a molestar por mis ademanes, tenias que salir con tu comentario fuera de lugar. _(Dijo Midoriko cerrando violentamente su libro y poniéndose de pie para que su reclamo tomara énfasis)_

- Ya cállate Midoriko, si bien que te mueres de ganas de salir mas allá de este castillo. _(La princesa Kikyo contesto el reclamos también algo molesta, olvidando que su libro estaba sobre sus piernas que callo pesadamente hacia el piso haciendo un ruido sordo al caer sobre la alfombra de la enrome biblioteca)_

- Si, si pero un regalo no le hace daño a nadie. _(Dijo Midoriko, que se había hecho a la idea de que si no podía salir, y recordar podía sentirse parte de allá afuera a través de los regalos de su padre el rey Kayewaki)_

- Midoriko, Kikyo ya vieron es mi nuevo libro de flores. _(Dijo repentinamente Kagome que hasta ese momento había estado absorta en sus propios asuntos y para sorpresa de sus hermanas)_

- Kagome ¿Por que haces eso? _(Preguntaron sus hermanas un tanto extrañadas)_

- Solo trato de decirles que hay una oportunidad para salir del castillo. _(Dijo una sonriente princesa sin soltar su libro de flores)_

- ¿Con un libro de flores? _(Pregunto la princesa Kikyo haciéndose el cabello un poco para atrás y su rostro lleno de curiosidad la hacia ver muy graciosa)_

- Ya te entendí Kagome. _(Dijo Midoriko, muy feliz por la idea de su hermana menor)_

- Explíquenme que se les ha ocurrido_. (Pidió Kikyo que se sentía de repente un poco relegada de la conversación)_

- Las plantas Kikyo, mejor dicho los víveres hoy llega la carreta hoy viene el viejo Jaken. _(Contesto a manera de explicación la mayor de las princesas)_

- Ahora yo también entiendo. _(dijo Kikyo cayendo en la cuenta de todo)_

- Ahí llega deprisa. _(Y las tres hermanas salieron corriendo de la biblioteca una detrás de la otra sin darse cuanta de que dos extrañas figuras las observaban muy de cerca)_

* * *

En otro lugar no muy lejos del castillo la gente celebraba la ya tradicional feria del pueblo diamante durante una larga semana, donde se daban cita cualquier cantidad de personas, entre los que destacaban los espadachines, curanderos, algunos monjes, y sobre todo pueblerinos del reino de Rubí, de Platina. y si había suerte hasta del Reino de Verdina,

- VENGAN TODOS, LOS QUE SE JACTEN DE SER FUERTES Y ROMPAN EL RECORD POR TAN SOLO UNA MONEDA. _(Anunciaba un hombre alto y fornido con entonada voz para los que paseaban cerca de su atracción)_

- _(U joven de cabello Plateado se acerco al lugar)_ Yo quiero intentarlo _(Dijo el mismo joven chocando su puño de la mano derecha contra su mano izquierda)._

- ¿Tu de nuevo? _(Dijo el dueño de aquel juego con una enorme gota de sudor resbalándole por las sienes)_

- oye, oye pienso pagarte.

- Por favor, venga después de que haya venido la gente. (_Imploró el hombre prácticamente de rodillas)_

- ¡Cómo quieras! _(Dijo el Joven, retomando su camino, y observar deteniéndose de nuevo en un puesto de chucherias)_ Seguramente este pequeño florero va a gustarle a mi madre, disculpe ¿Cuánto cuesta ese florero?

- Este, permítame enseguida le daré el precio, oye Hojo pregúntale a tú Mamá ¿Cuánto cuesta este florero?

- No puedo, Erelia, ya casi es hora de mi acto.

- Si no puede ahora no importa ya será en otra ocasión. _(Dijo cortésmente el joven pero indudablemente le provoca pesar no poder comprar el regalo para su madre)_

- Espera por favor no te gusta alguna otra cosa. _(insistió la muchacha que se encargaba del puesto)_

- Oye esta bien ya déjalo así. _(Sonrió él)_

- En verdad lo lamento mucho, pero ese florero es muy especial para la señora Rackten.

- Oye podrías esperar, iré a preguntarle a mamá no te vayas por favor. _(Dijo Hojo comenzado una carrera loca hasta el otro puesto que estaba ubicado hasta la otra entrada de Diamante) _

- ¡Ya sabía que Hojo cambiaría de opinión!

- Se tardara mucho, es que no me gustaría perder mucho tiempo

- Espero que no, ¿gusta sentarse? _( pregunto, ya ofreciéndole un pequeño banco de madera)_

- Cerca de ahí donde esperaba el joven de pelo plateado un hombre muy guapo de cabello caminaba en compañía de una pequeña niña.

- ¿Señor Seshomaru que esperamos aquí? _(Pregunto por curiosidad la niña pequeña)_

- Guarda silencio Rin _(Contesto secamente el hombre que respondía al nombre de Seshomaru) _

* * *

Castillo de Rubí.

- OTRA VEZ, SE LES HA ESCAPADO OTRA VEZ, _(Grito furioso el rey de Rubí)_

- Pero señor su hijo es muy sagaz con esa espada que carga a todos lados, y nosotros no cargamos armas como quería usted que lo detuviéramos _( el único guardia que se había atrevido a hablar sentía que el rey en cualquier momento le volvería a gritar, y no estaba tan equivocado)_

- Y QUE HACEN AHÍ PARADOS, VAYAN Y BUSQUEN AL PRÍNCIPE LO QUIERO DE REGRESO.

- Enseguida su majestad. (_Los soldados reverenciaron y se retiraron de la vista del rey)_

_- (La Reina de rubí se acercaba en esos instantes a donde se encontraba su marido)_ no debería ser tan intransigente con esos pobres hombres ¿Ya sabe usted como es su hijo?

- Creo que tienes razón (Suspiro y asió el brazo de su esposa de regreso al interior del castillo) ¿Dónde se habrá ido esta vez? _(Pregunto el rey al viento, pero su hijo estaba sentado en un banco de madera esperando el precio de un florero)_

* * *

En el castillo de Diamante, las princesas llegaron hasta la carreta que seria su boleto hacia la libertad, estaban por terminar de descargar lo que había traído el viejo Jaken y la carreta permanecía sola parada casi enfrente de la puesta del castillo que jamás se abría para ellas.

- ¡Que suerte no hay nadie cerca escondámonos deprisa! _(inquirió la mayor)_

- Vendré el próximo mes. _(informo el viejo Jaken a una de las mujeres de la servidumbre que siempre lo atendía cuando traía víveres al castillo) _

- Gracias lo estaremos esperando. _(contesto propiamente la mujer de la servidumbre)_

- (_Y el hombre subió a su carreta, y las puertas del castillo volvieron abrirse para darle salida sin saber que en la parte de atrás de su carreta tres felices princesas esperaban un poco de libertad)_

- VAMOS A SALIR. _(Grito Midoriko por la emoción, la carreta estaba más para afuera que adentro atravesando la enorme puerta de madera)_

- Eres una escandalosa Midoriko. _(Reclamo Kikyo haciendo que la manta que las cubría se cayera por completo)_

- Pero princesas. _(Dijo el viejo Jaken al darse cuanta de lo que sucedió)_

- Las princesas el rey va a matarnos. _( Dijeron varias personas de la servidumbre al mismo tiempo y las que estaban más cerca fritaron y armaron un gran escándalo que rápidamente se extendería por todo el pueblo de diamante)_

- _(El escándalo hace que los caballos se descontrolen un poco tirando a Kagome antes de salir del castillo completamente)_

- Sal de pris... _(Comenzaron a decir las princesas Kikyo y Midoriko pero no pudieron terminar estaban ya convertidas en Piedra)_

- Hermanas (_Grito la princesa Kagome poniéndose de pie e ir con ellas)_

- No lo haga princesa no salga del castillo o terminara como sus hermanas _(Pidió el viejo Jaken a la única princesa que aun permanecía bien)_

- Por eso no podíamos salir _(Dijo Kagome desvaneciéndose de nuevo en el suelo como si le faltasen fuerzas)_ Porque nunca nos dijo que por esto no podíamos salir, Kikyo Midoriko _(Dijo Kagome comenzado a llorar, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrió a escuchar una horrible risa)_

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ya lo sabia que algún dia el tonto del rey de diamante se descuidaría. _(Dijo una vieja bruja examinando las estatuas de piedra de Kikyo y Midoriko)_

_- (La princesa Kagome desde donde estaba miro fijamente a la persona que emitía tan escandalosa risa_) ¿Quién eres tú?

- Eso pregúntaselo a tu padre él me conoce muy bien, se ha ahorrado mucha piedra tiene unos monumentos preciosos de sus hijas.

- Cállate ya maldita Contéstame. (_De donde le había salido ese vocabulario a una princesa)_

_- (La Bruja Kaede mira a todos lados como si buscara a alguien)_ ¿Me dices a mí?

_- (Que le pasa a esta acaso hay otra bruja por aquí, pensó la princesa para sí) _¿Qué le hizo usted a mis hermanas? _(Volvió a preguntar con insistencia)_

- Nada, yo no las saque del castillo _(Dijo la bruja y comenzó a reír de nuevo para desparecer ante la mirada atónita de Kagome que no entendía casi nada)._

* * *

Bien esta es una introducción a este Fic las princesas de piedra espero comentarios y espero que les guste de verdad. Y perdon por lo cortito

Pulgarcita.


End file.
